This application is for partial financial support for the 2015 Ca2+ Signaling Gordon Research Conference (GRC) and Seminar (GRS) to be held at The Sunday River Resort, Newry, Maine between June 6-12, 2015. This conference will be the 12th in this series of Gordon Research Conferences, which dates back to 1993 and is always heavily oversubscribed. The GRS, a forum specifically for young scientists will be held prior to the conference and is being staged for the third time after participants universally praised both the initial offering in 2011 and subsequent event in 2013. The broad goal of this conference is to critically evaluate and then facilitate understanding of the current state of knowledge regarding the molecular and cellular mechanisms underlying both physiologic calcium homeostasis and the disruption of these signaling events in disease states. The specific objectives for this meeting are: To bring together researchers specialising in fundamental aspects of calcium signaling in both higher animals and pathogenic organisms. Further, we aim to prominently include scientists with interests in the role of calcium signals in immune, allergic and inflammatory disorders including cardiovascular disease, cancer, pancreatitis and neurological disease. The interaction of these groups of researchers is designed to foster extensive cross-fertilization of ideas across disciplines and to help shape and focus the direction of the field for the period between conferences. To develop a stimulating program by inviting speakers and session chairs selected from among the established leaders, innovators and new comers in the calcium signaling research field (35-45 scientists in total). To provide a forum for late-breaking science to ensure that the meeting is as current and topical as possible. To attract an additional 160 participants with strong interests in calcium signaling who will both benefit from cutting-edge lectures with unpolished data combined with extensive, unhampered discussion periods and contribute to the discussions, both formally and informally. To provide ample time for poster sessions which will allow all attendees to present and discuss their current research. To provide extensive opportunity for informal interaction. To achieve a balanced participation of different groups of scientists (e.g. graduate students, postdoctoral fellows, newl independent scientists, established investigators). Our overarching emphasis will be to ensure that these different demographics are truly representative of the scientists in our field. To this end we will give special consideration to provide opportunity to women, under-represented minorities and persons with disabilities to participate and present at this meeting.